


Can I go where you go?

by ayellowcurtain



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confusing teenagers, First Love, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayellowcurtain/pseuds/ayellowcurtain
Summary: The alternative universe where Noor and Robbe are siblings and they're bad at communicating with their crushes - Sander and Britt.
Relationships: Noor Bauwens/Britt Ingelbrecht, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 31





	Can I go where you go?

**Author's Note:**

> I've heard people were in need of more fics so decided to post some fun prompts here!   
> These and a bunch of messy others you can find on my tumblr @ayellowcurtain. <3

* * *

“How do I look?” Noor shakes her hair from underneath and everything sits perfectly right under her sharp jawline. Her haircut is so blunt and pitch black and Robbe can’t imagine anyone else rocking it as well as she does.

“So perfect.” He answers honestly and she looks at him through the mirror in front of her, blowing him a kiss, and Robbe smiles at his older sister. She really is ridiculously beautiful, Robbe can’t even believe it.

Her makeup is very bright for tonight, almost neon-ish with the eyeshadows and the bright pink blush, so edgy like everything else Noor does. Robbe has a feeling that if it isn’t for her to be the brightest person in the room, Noor wouldn’t even want to go. She likes to dress up and be original and weird in a way, but again, she can rock it like very few others could.

“Not that it matters, really…” She complains, sitting closer to the mirror to put some red lipstick on. Britt and she are still in that weird grey area, Robbe guesses. They went out to talk yesterday but from Noor’s behavior and lack of interest in talking about it with him, he imagines not much changed.

“She’ll be there and you’re kinda hard to miss so I’m sure things will move tonight. Or you will. Finally, make a move.”

Robbe tries to keep looking at the computer screen, editing the vlog Jens is waiting for him to send back later today - Jens can be extremely chill about everything but he’s weirdly professional about these videos - but it’s hard to ignore when Noor is staring at you, almost piercing through him so he looks up at her again.

“Look who’s talking. I invited Sander to go to prom with me just so you can stare at him up closer, hoping he’ll finally make a move, any move, a word would be a good start.”

“Shut up.” Robbe closes his laptop, feeling his cheeks get red instantly, his work here is done and Noor doesn’t need to see him blushing because of her close friend yet again. He just needed to keep her company, watch her put on her silky and bright purple dress and do her make up, make some small talk to keep her entertained for the long hours of preparation. 

“You’ll talk to him today, I don’t care what it takes.”

Robbe leaves her bedroom door open behind him and rushes to his room, thinking that he should take a shower, be a little more presentable when Sander gets here to pick up his sister. He looks at himself in his bathroom mirror and he feels so stupid and small. He’s too skinny, too small, this long hair that Robbe has no idea what to do with it. It’s impossible to understand how he and Noor are related, made by the same two other beautiful and confident humans.

Before his shower, Robbe puts a bunch of clothes on display on his bed, trying to put together the perfect outfit.

Everything now seems too big, too old, and worn out. He decides on the black sweater he stole from Noor that fits him perfectly - that’s why it’s basically brand new because Robbe thinks it’s too fitted any other day - and his usual black jeans that don’t seem too old. He can’t risk a last minute homemade haircut so he decides to keep it long and natural, messy as usual.

There’s no way Noor will let him get away with hiding in his bedroom tonight so at least he has to try to look decent when the time comes.

-

Sander adjusts his button-up shirt and runs his hand through the front, trying to get rid of any wrinkles, looking up to not get caught overthinking when someone opens the door suddenly for him.

He was expecting someone else, so he’s left with an open mouth and no words coming out of it when he sees Robbe right there, leaning against the door, trying not to trip with how quickly he opened either.

“Hi…” Sander breathes out, knowing he’s making a fool of himself but unable to stop it.

“Hi…hm, come in.” Robbe opens the door wider and Sander walks in, standing next to the door to wait for Robbe to close it.

“Hi, Sander!” He hears their mom screaming from probably the kitchen and he looks in that direction for just a second, not wanting to waste his time when Robbe is looking so beautiful right in front of him, with nobody else close enough to interrupt them.

“Hi!” His voice sounds even worse the second time so he presses his lips together, putting his hands inside his pockets, standing on his tiptoes and then on his heels.

“Noor should be coming down soon…” He nods his head and keeps looking at Robbe. He looks too good for someone that’s just staying inside for tonight.

“You’re going out too?”

“Me? No, no…I have to work on some things for Jens’ video so…yeah.”

Of course, he’s busy doing something for Jens. Sander looks down and nods his head, happy he’ll be able to get shitfaced with Noor - and probably Britt - and not think about fucking Jens.

“You look handsome,” Robbe says in an almost whisper and Sander looks up over his lashes, closing his hands inside his pockets.

“Thank you. You look good too for someone that’s staying inside on a Friday night…”

Robbe smiles shyly and Sander imagines himself stepping closer, holding his face, and finally just kissing him, for hours, hopefully.

They’re only two years difference in age but Robbe looks so angelic, so not deserving of the mess Sander is. And of course, he’s Noor’s baby brother, so no matter how small the age difference is, it still feels like Robbe is even younger because he’s Noor’s favorite person in the world and she’s not afraid to treat him like a baby.

The thing Sander would do with that boy…

Noor comes down the stairs almost like she’s reading his disrespectful thoughts about her little brother and Sander feels like he was caught so he looks at her, trying to apologize in his thoughts even though he didn’t do anything wrong yet.

He knows Noor would be happy if they just did it already, kissed, and got together like they want to. At least Sander thinks they want to, and he’s been almost sure about it for a year now. Noor tells him that Robbe has the biggest crush on him over and over again and if it was only up for her approval or not, she would be so happy to finally see them together but it still feels like he shouldn’t.

It’s just not that easy to make it happen, it’s safer to keep it platonic. Sander wants Robbe to make a move if he wants to because Sander doesn’t want to pressure him to do anything, to choose if he feels like there’s nothing to choose if they shouldn’t be together.

“You two are so weird,” Noor complains, rolling her eyes, standing next to Sander, calling for her mom to come to say goodbye already. She weirdly holds his hand, no fingers intertwined and the three of them know it means less than nothing but Sander still has to hold himself back from explaining, telling Robbe it means nothing.

“Are you going to take the pictures of us?” Sander asks quietly and Robbe looks at him and then at Noor, laughing sheepishly.

“I guess so.”

“Don’t worry, Robbie. I’ll take good care of him and bring him whole later.”

He laughs and Sander smiles, keeping his eyes on Robbe to watch his full reaction, hoping he won’t disagree. He only nods his head and that’s all Sander needed to make this the best night of his life already. Robbe didn’t correct Noor, didn’t say anything against it and that’s all Sander needed for now.

-

Sander doesn’t mind early mornings most of the time. His sleeping schedule is not the healthiest, he’s sure but he’s happy he’s getting his solid seven hours of sleep every night, it doesn’t matter if sometimes he goes to bed at 2 or if he wakes up past midday, as long as he slept seven hours, he feels good, safe. It’s been working for him, at least.

Robbe is still asleep and Sander smiles, carefully lying back down next to him, moving slowly on the bed to lie on his side, putting his hand under his cheek, watching Robbe sleep with his mouth slightly open, a hint of dry drool on the corner of his lips, his hair a lot shorter than two years ago, but getting longer, with the curls turning outwards around his face.

It’s finally the big day. The day Sander will go to Robbe’s prom as his date. It’s an inside joke that he’s both Noor’s and Robbe’s date and Sander adores Noor, really, but this is so much better.

He planned the perfect day for them, to celebrate Robbe finally being done with school, but they have the morning free so he’s in no rush to wake up his boyfriend.

While waiting he can hear the rest of the house slowly waking up, the muffled footsteps of their fluffy socks to go downstairs, the wood creaking in every step and Sander is happy they are at the very last floor of the house, away from all the chaos.

Noor is probably the last one to wake up and even though she’s on the second floor beneath them, Sander can still hear her electric toothbrush as she hums a happy song and he hears the stupid laughter of her and Britt trying to be quiet while probably making out in the bathroom with the door open.

Sander sighs, snuggling closer to his boyfriend and Robbe finally gives a small sign that he might be half awake. The thin lines on his cheek appear and he also pushes his hips and the rest of his body follows, resting right in between Sander’s arms, his warm breath hitting Sander’s bare chest directly.

“So you’re awake…”

It takes a long but not heavy second for Robbe to answer with his eyes still very much closed, “For a minute.”

He wraps his arms around Sander’s waist, low whines slipping out of his mouth as a silent complaint of how little Sander is helping him move his body closer.

“It’s still kinda early, you can sleep a little more.” He finally gives in, wrapping them both in a mess of heavy and comfortable limbs tangled together, making sure they’re both still covered by Robbe’s weighted comforter.

“I was dreaming about you.” Robbe leaves a trail of soft kisses from the angle between his collarbone and neck all the way behind his ear.

“Yeah? What was I doing? If you’re allowed to tell me that…”

Robbe smiles against his neck, putting his head back on his pillow, finally opening his eyes slowly, blinking a few times to get used to the sunlight clearly ignoring his closed yellow curtains completely.

“You were extremely impressed by my dance moves.”

Sander snorts and that makes Robbe’s head instantly move to look up at him.

“What?” Robbe tries not to smile too.

“Your dance moves?” Sander lifts his eyebrows, playing with the curls cupping Robbe’s ear. They’ve only been together for a few months, but Sander is sure Robbe has absolutely no dance moves.

“I’m a good dancer, Sander!”

“Cutie, I love you so much, but there’s no way you can dance. I can’t dance either so it’s fine! Were we dancing well?”

Robbe doesn’t answer, but he’s still looking at Sander, his eyes moving to see every inch of his face.

“What?”

“You said you love me. Very much.”

Sander opens and closes his mouth. He said these words so many times in his head he completely forgot they never said it out loud.

Every time Robbe laughs wholeheartedly, or when he snuggles closer to Sander when they’re ready to go to sleep when he’s actually hearing Sander go on and on about Bowie or art in general, when Robbe is brushing his teeth still half asleep every morning, when he opens his arms wide, sitting in front of Sander on his bike when he’s a very talkative drunk.

Every time Sander stares and thinks about how much he loves Robbe. He thought he had said it out loud before.

“It’s not a lie…” He tries to go the easier route first to test the waters, now too aware that he said that he loved Robbe and he didn’t hear anything back yet, still playing with that one curl and Robbe holds his face carefully with one hand, making Sander look in his eyes, “I love you, Robbe. I’m not afraid to use these words lightly with you.”

He doesn’t doubt that Robbe loves him back, it would be impossible to think that when Robbe looks at him like he’s doing right now.

With his soft eyes going even softer, brighter, pressing his thin lips together, smiling so wide that every line to his dimples appear, a bright pink starting to pool on his cheekbones. And Robbe has this thing he does unconsciously that’s between a purr and a pleased whine that he does often when he’s this close to Sander. He gently touches Robbe’s dimple with his fingertips, drawing a line to his ear like he’s trying to make Robbe open his smile wider.

“I love you too, Sander.”

He looks at Robbe and just takes the moment in, hearing him say it back, it feels amazing, but also so very normal. He knew Robbe felt it anyway. It feels like sunbeams during a blue-sky-winter-morning.

The morning breaths don’t bother him when he kisses Robbe, turning his body a little to rest over Robbe’s naked chest, slipping his arm down, trying to lift the heavy comforter so he can fully go under it when the door is wide open out of nowhere.

“My baby is graduating!” Sander looks over his shoulder while quickly taking his hand from under the comforter to find Noor at the door holding a trait with their breakfast, Britt right behind her, smiling shyly, both of them wearing very similar and small pajamas, the same haircut, and Britt follows Noor inside, both of the girls sitting on Robbe’s bed, almost pushing him to sit upright away, ruining every plan Sander had of giving Robbe an early and very nice graduation gift.


End file.
